The fault in our hearts
by RosieNightshade12
Summary: Ivory swan lived in Phoenix, blissfully unaware of the supernatural world that existed right beside her. That is, until a chance meeting a few vampire nomads. Ivory runs to Forks to keep her twin Bella safe, but only finds that she herself is knee deep in the world that Ivory wants to protect her from. Now Ivory has to come to terms to this world she was dragged into. Ivory/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning, that much I was sure of. Now if I could only remember why I was here...oh yeah. I came to visit my twin sister, Bella. I came to protect her from a world I had stumbled on by accident, just to discover...she was neck deep in it. I sighed and rolled over, refusing to open my eyes just yet. Apart of me hoped when I did open my eyes I'd wake up back in Phoenix and all of this had been just a horrible dream. But it wasn't. I, Ivory Swan, was now swarming in a world of vampires. I was also going to have brunch with seven of them this afternoon. Like that was normal. Because everyone just has brunch with seven vampires that could easily rip your throats out and drink you dry. Sighing again, this time more dramatically, I opened my eyes and sat up. The sky outside was a pearly gray. It was always gray in Fork. Gray and rainy. Ugh I missed Phoenix. Bella owed me one.

It hadn't been easy moving here. When Bella decided to move to Forks with Charlie, I opted to stay back with our mom. It's not that I didn't like Charlie, it was just that...well I hated Forks. We talked often. She told me how much she lived it there. About all her friends. Her new boyfriend. She told me how Charlie was doing, how she had met our old childhood friend Jacob. She told me about her high school. And sometimes, apart of me wanted to be there with her to experience what she was experiencing, but I could never bring myself to leave. Not until a chance meeting with nomad vampires that changed my life forever. Then I knew I had to come and make sure she was ok. But of course, Bella being Bella, had already found her way into that world.

I jumped at the knock on the door, startled out of my thought, and scrambled to get out of bed. It was either Bella or Charlie, and both would be hurrying me to get ready for my great debut. I grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, dressing at top speed before flinging the door open. Just as I suspected, Bella was standing there wringing her hands nervously. She gave me a wry smile as she took in my messy hair and lack of make up. She was ready and dressed, of course. Her chocolate hair neatly pulled back into a pony, her clothes so neat and perfect. She eyed the low v-neck of my tee but chose not to comment and tried another smile.m

"Hey, good morning, "she chirped, trying to be bright and cheerful.

I glanced at my watch. It was twenty passed twelve. "It's not morning anymore bells," I sighed, shaking out my hair in a attempt to tame it. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Uh yeah, in about 5 minutes" Bella said quietly.

"What? Why didn't you wake me earlier?!" I gasped, running around my room trying to put myself together. "Ugh, never mind."

I grabbed my make up, and made a mad dash for the bathroom. It didn't take me long to get ready. Leaving my hair messy, I just applied my eyeliner and mascara and ran out to Bella's death trap of a truck. She was already inside and frowned at me, obviously not liking what she saw. I didn't care much. I wasn't about to get all dolled up just to be dinner.

"Ivory..."

"No Bella I am not dressing up," I snapped, sliding into the passenger side. "Can we just go please."

Bella sighed, and started the engine. In some ways, we were so different. She was so much like Charlie. Responsible, shy, not too talkative, and she blushed so easily, where as I was like my mother. Outgoing, adventurous, the center of the party. Not to mention I was a huge tomboy. The amount of scraps and bruises I've gotten totally overshadowed Bella's because climbing a tree while being a huge klutz really doesn't work out. I leaned against the window and watched the trees fly by. Was I really doing this? Meeting a bunch of vampires? Bella said they weren't dangerous, and after some convincing I agreed to meet them. But I still wasn't sure. Not at all. I started biting my nails, a horrible habit I'd never been able to over come. This was really happening.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled up to the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. Ok, I'll admit I was impressed. For bloodsucking leaches, they had good taste. I got out with Bella, and before I could register what was happening Bella was in the arms of a vampire. My instincts screamed for me to protect her, but I kept cool. Bella had told me about this one. The bronze hair one named Edward. The one she said she was in love with. He was handsome, I guess. The fact that I knew he was a vampire just totally ruined the appeal for me. I shoved my hands in my pockets as he started kissing her and walked away. Way too much PDA if you ask me. I jogged up the steps to where the other six leaches were waiting. I remembered them from the pictures Bella showed me. Carlisle and Esme stood slightly in front, giving the feeling that they were obviously the ones in charge. Behind them were Alice, looking more of a pixie then her pictures showed, Jasper looking rather pained, Emmett grinning widely, and Roselie looking most spectacularly like the ice bitch she was.

I analyzed each one with a critical stare, waiting for my twin to stoping eating faces and come introduce me. it didn't take too long. Bella came up behind me, arm in arm with Edward and beamed at all of us.

"Guys this is my twin sister, ivory. Ivory this is the Cullen's," she introduced enthusiastically.

"Hello," I said politely, giving my brightest smile.

I was trying not to think to much. Trying not to remember. Bella promised they weren't like the nomads that I had met in Phoenix. They wouldn't hurt me. They had had red eyes, and cruel smiles. They had used me, played with me, drank from me and left me to die. My vision started going dark and I realized I was a lot more scared then I had thought. I kept telling myself that everything was cool, but I could still feel myself start to lift from my body. My vision was getting darker. I blinked a few times and tried to grab for something to support myself.

"Ivory dear," Esme began, her voice so motherly and warm. "Ivory dear, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I whispered, trying to keep myself up. "I think I need to sit down..."

And just like that my world went black. I wasn't sure if it was seconds or minutes later when I woke up. I was laying on a large, comfortable couch in what I assumed was their living room. I sat up quickly. Big mistake. Black spots dotted my vision and I had to hold onto the side of the couch to stop myself from falling back down. I looked around at all the concerned faces, and felt myself growing warm. Shit!

"Hey! She blushes just like Bella," Emmett exclaimed gleefully.

I shot him a death glare, and leaned back still trying to regulate my breathing. "Sorry for that. I guess I was more anxious then I thought. My first meeting with vampires wasn't exactly...pleasant."

They all nodded understandingly. I took another deep breath and tried a smile. Emmett roared with laughter and came up to me, patting me on the back a little too hard. I winced, and looked up at him quizzically.

"You give the same smile Bella gives when she's trying to lighten the mood," he said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. The comparisons were getting old. "Please stop that. I'm my own person, ya know." I said irritated.

I could see Carlisle giving Emmett a look from the corner of my eye. "Of course you are dear."

"Oh come on! Doesn't she look like a alternate version of Bella?" Emmett protested.

"We are twins, captain obvious," I said glaring. "But compare us again and I'll kick your vampire ass."

There was a ripple of laughter through the room. For once Roselie looked at me with something other then destain. Alice flitted over to my side and pulled me to my feet with a high pitch giggle that sounded like crystals falling.

"You'll fit in just perfectly here, Ivory." She said with a wink. "Now are you hungry...?"


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a few hours, but soon I was pretty comfortable with the Cullen's. I found I surprisingly even liked them...well, some of them. I still thought Roselie was a total ice bitch, and Jasper really didn't talk much but Emmett and Alice did enough talking for the both of them. Before I even knew what was happening I was being included in shopping trips and arm wrestles. I was still a little uncertain, but they tried their best to make me feel at ease and that made all the difference.

Brunch had been amazing. For people that didn't eat, their taste pallet was definitely refined...so to speak. Feeling fat and happy, I lounged on the couch with the others. Alice was rattling on about a shopping trip, and Emmett was trying to get ice bitch to be nicer. I turned to Bella, who was cuddled in Edwards arms and tapped her with my leg. She turned her attention to me, her big eyes curious.

"When are we gonna see Jake, Bells?" I asked nonchalantly. I didn't want her to see how anxious I was to see him. I couldn't tell you why, but I...just really wanted to see him. The room went quiet and I looked around, weirded out. "Did I say something wrong?"

No once replied, but probably from the warning looks I saw Bella shooting them from the corner of my eye. She sat up and linked her arm with mine.

"We're going to La Push tonight," she said cheerfully, "they're having a bone fire. Thought it would be a great way to see everyone at once."

"Cool," I looked around again, " you guys gonna come?"

"We have to go hunting tonight," Roselie said suddenly, her tone frigid. "So it'll be just you and Bella going to visit the mutts."

I frowned, confused. What was wrong with La Push, and why did she just call them mutts? Bella nearly dragged me out of the room, while Edward gave his sister what I assumed was a predatory glare. She had obviously said something she wasn't supposed. Well whatever it was, I wasn't going to think about it because I was too excited about going to see Jacob. I hopped into the truck with Bella, a huge goofy smile spread across my face.

"Hey Bells, maybe you could drop me off before the bin fire so me and Jake could catch up?" I asked hopefully.

I must have looked desperate because Bella laughed and started the engine. It had been forever since I'd been in La push. I remember being there when I was just a kid. To be back...it felt great. After about 15 minutes Bella pulled up to Jacobs house. I nearly ran to the door, only half listening when Bella yelled after me that she'd be back at 6. I knocked, and waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. After a moment, Billy did. Before he knew what was happening I had him in a tight hug. I pulled away and laughed at his face. He looked a little more then shocked. I probably shouldn't do that again unless I wanted him to have a heart attack. I smiled widely as Billy looked me over confused, then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ivory!" He exclaimed pulling me back down into a hug. "It's been sometime kid."

I laughed, "yeah I know Billy," I pulled away and held his hands tightly. "How have you been?"

"I'm old Ivory, what do you think?" He replied with a cheeky smile. Ah good ol' Billy.

"Is Jake here?" I asked, glancing around him.

"Yeah yeah, hold on let me call him, come in Hun, " he said wheeling himself back inside. I followed close behind, fixing my hair insensately. "JACOB!"

"I told you, dad, there is extra food in the fridge on the bo..." Jake stopped mid sentence as he rounded the corner and spotted me. "Ivory?"

I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck Ina tight embrace. He had gotten big! He sure wasn't that scrawny kid I used to play with. Who knew he'd have biceps and pecs that would make me drool...wait did I just think that? I cleared my head with a small shake as I pulled away, and looked Jake up and down preparing to say something sarcastic. I met his eyes and...froze. Everything around me stopped. For a moment I totally forgot Billy was even in the room. A huge tug pulled me to Jacob, like nothing I'd ever felt before. Not only was he the sexiest man I'd ever seen...but something about him made me want to love him. Kiss him. Touch him. I wanted to move but I couldn't. Jakes eyes held mine intensely, neither of us breathing. Finally, Jake lifted his hand and brushed it against my face ever so gently, as if to see if I was real. I melted at his touch and took a Deep, needed breath.

"Hey Iv," Jake whispered, his face softening as his eyes explored every inch of my face.

"Hey Jake," I whispered back.

Behind us, Billy let out a whistle. That totally ruined the moment and brought us back to reality. I turned around to see Billy watching us, a huge smile on his face, and I couldn't help the many shades of red I probably turned. Billy laughed and picked up his hands in surrender, leaving the room. I turned back to Jake. He was still looking at me like a man seeing the sun for the first time...though honestly I really wouldn't know what that looks like. I'm just assuming. Whatever the comparison, it gave me butterflies.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jacob asked slowly.

"God yes," I breathed in relief. Anything to get out of that house.

Jake took my hand gently and started leading me to La push beach. It was such a simple gesture and it couldn't have felt more right. We made it to the beach just as the sun was setting. I stopped and sat down on the sand, watching the waves crash onto the shore. I had really missed this. Jake sat next to me, watching me the whole time. It could feel his eyes on me. But it didn't feel creepy or uncomfortable. That's what made it weirder.

"Jake..." I took a deep breath, " what just happened? I know that...that people don't just...just feel that way."

Jake sat quietly for a second, "are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Everything about him was just making me tremble. Jake moved closer to me. The heat coming off his body was crazy! Like he had a fever...,but he looked fine. I looked into Jake's eyes, scared to ask the questions I knew I had to. Jake sighed and laid his head on his arms that were crossed over his knees.

"I'm sure you've heard the legends...that our tribe are descendants of wolves..." I nodded and he continued, "the legends are true. It started a few months back. Sam changed. Then Jared, Paul and Embry. They were the first. I changed soon after too."

I stared at him like he'd grown a head. A big, furry wolf like head. "Are you telling me your a werewolf...like from the old movies?"

Jacob laughed and wrapped a arm around me, "no, more like bear size wolves."

"Ah," I exclaimed, "my mistake, of course." Jake laughed and rolled his eyes. "So wait, what does you being a overgrown dog have to do with me and what happened in your house...?"

"Well," Jake took a deep breath, "there's this thing called imprinting. It's when I a wolf finds his soul mate. His perfect match. His other half. Once he imprints he'll do anything for his imprint. Be anything. All he wants is for her to be happy. It's kinda like...love at first sight..."

"And..." I urged.

"And...i imprinted on you Ivory," Jake finished slimply.

I stared at him in disbelief. Was this really happening. Only today I had had brunch with a vampire coven! Now I was finding out there was a pack of werewolves in forks too! And I was very mixed up in both.

"Does...does Bella know about...you know..."

"Yeah, and we know about the vampires too," Jake said, then his face went serious. "I don't want you at the Cullen's with out me anymore, ok?"

I stared at him and nodded. This was really happening. I was the soul mate of a giant wolf, and my sister was dating a vampire. Could our lives get anymore complicated? No wonder Roselie had talked about the La Push people as if they were animals. They were! And if I knew my mythology right, that also mean they were rivals. Aw fuck my life.

**_Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been going crazy with college. I know this chapter is short but once I get some time to myself I promise they'll be longer and better written. Until then, love you all and review! Mwaz xoxoxo_**


End file.
